Jelangkung Barbie
by JewelsStar
Summary: Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mempunyai ide gila untuk bermain jelangkung.akhirnya sahabatnya setuju dengan ide gila Kyuhyun itu walaupun terpaksa. mereka menginap di villa Siwon tanpa sepengetahuan ortu mereka sejak main jelangkung sejak main jelangkung mereka sering kali di datangi penunggu villa itu.agar tak di datangi hantu itu lagi mereka harus memecahkan misteri bagaimanan nasib mereka?
1. Chapter 1

Jelangkung Barbie

cast : Kyuhyun (namja)

Sungmin (yeoja)

EunHyuk (yeoja)

Siwon (namja)

Donghae (namja)

Kibum (yeoja)

Ryeowook (yeoja )

Yesung (namja)

dan temukan cast lainnya di cerita ini

pairing : kyumin, haehyuk, sibum, yewook

genre : horor, humor, adventure

rated : T

Warning! : Genderswitch, newbie, abal, garing, OOC, typo(s)

Chapter 1

Author POV

Hujan membasahi kota Seoul. Terlihat keempat orang namja dan yeoja berlari di trotoar menuju halte untuk berteduh. Sesampainya di halte ada yang menggosok-gosokkan tangannya, badannya, kakinya, dan juniornya #eh yang terakhir sepertinya tidak-_-. Mereka saling memeras ujung baju dan celananya, serta branya #eh ralat : roknya.

"Yakk! 5 menit lagi bel sekolah berbunyi tapi baju kita basah kuyup begini. Apa kita bolos saja?" EunHyuk mendengus kesal.

"Ya gimana lagi, jam pertama ada ulangan kimia lagi! Ini gara-gara kau, Min. Kalau kita tidak menunggu dia berdandan pasti kita tak akan telat." marah Donghae sambil mencak-mencak tak jelas seperti ikan yang klepek-klepek(?) kehabisan air.

Sungmin yang di marahi seperti itu mengeluarkan air matanya ingin menangis.

"Hikss...Hiksss... mianhae Donghae-ah" tangis Sungmin dengan imut (?)

"Yakk! ikan amis jangan marahi bunny ku!" bentak Kyuhyun. "Chagi... uljima... cup cup cupp..." lanjutnya sambil memeluk Sungmin. Sedangkan Donghae yang di bentak seperti itu ikut menangis (?) seperti Sungmin. EunHyuk yang melihatnya hanya memutar matanya dan mendengus kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang sedang menangis dan Kyumin yang sedang berpelukan seperti teletubies.

SKIP SKIP SKIP

MYEONDONG SCHOOL

Terlihat sepasang namja an yeoja sednag ber-Oh ria sambil memandangi majalah yadongnya.

Seketika...

"HYUUUNGGGGG..." teriak seorang namja yang disusul dengan lari oleh yeoja yang berada di sampingnya.

"Aissh kau ini bisa tidak kalau tidak pakai teriak? Kalau ngomong tuh pake jakun yang bergoyang (?)" celoteh namja berkepala di jawab dengan koprolan yeoja dan langsung bilang 'WOW'

"Yakkk! kau kuda jangan berteriak sperti itu. Bisa-bisa kepala sungie makin terlihat besar.(?)" Ryeowook berucap sambil melirik kekasihnya yang sednag melotot. Kibum yang melihat sepasang kekasih aneh itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala mau dugem(?) #abaikan .

"Lagipula kau kenapa teriak-teriak seperti itu?" lanjut Ryeowook.

"Ahh ani, aku hanya ingin berteriak mengetes kupingmu saja." kata Siwon dengan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang kutuan itu (?). Kibum tidak melihat Kyumin dan Haehyuk menanya kepada Yesung...

"Oppa dimana 2 pasang couple aneh itu? Mereka tidak masuk?"

"Molla.. sejak tadi belum kelihata batang juniornya #eh batang hidungnya mksudku. Padahal tadi Eunhyuk sms mereka sedang berada di jalan." jawab Yesung.

Baru berucap sperti itu tiba-tiba 4 ekor(?) yang sednag di bicarakannya muncul denga terengah-engah.

' ..hosshh alhamdulilllah ya siswanto!" Monkey dateng-dateng kayang ganapak (?)

"Chagiya.. hoshh..hos.. knapa kamu kyak Raditya Dika si penulis yadong SGM itu eoh?" protes ikan asin drtd hanya bisa ganapas melihat underwear kekasihnya saat kayang ganapak itu.

'YAKK apa yang kau lihat ikan amis?" geram Hyuk yang langsung menutupi abgian bawah tubuhnya.

"Hae Hyung seharusnya kau tidak boleh melihat itu, karena itu dilarang,,, itu doa,,, itu hina,,,, oh noooo.. ANDWAEEEEE..." ceramah Siwon, padahal tadi ia juga terpesona melihat underwear Hyuk. Kibum melihatnya langsung berdehem dengan panas dingin. Ke mudian Siwon nyengir kuda.

"Sudah sudah kalian ini ada-ada saja. Kami terlambat karena tadi mereka menungguku yang katanya dandan terlalu lama. Jadi keburu hujan deh, makanya baju kita basah begini." jelas Sungmin yang disambut "OH" oleh Yewook dan Sibum.

SKIP

BREAK TIME AT SCHOOL

terlihat seekor ikan asin dan monyet saling bermesraan melihat video yadong, evil sibuk dengan PSPnya, Bunny Min sedang menjilat lollypop nya, YeWook sedang memberi makan ddangko brothers. Tiba tiba Kyuhyun terlonjak dari tempat duduknya

"Aigooo... aigoooo... aigoo..." teriak Kyuhyun yang membuat yang lainnya jungkir balik dari lantai 3 ke lantai 1 sekolah (?) #eh ralat hanya kaget biasa.

"Kyunnie waegurae?" tanya Sungmin dengan lembut dan menghampiri Kyuhyun

'Aiiggoo aku selalu kalah memainkan level ini." gerutu Kyuhyun yang lainnya hanya melengos dan kembali meneruskan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Tapi lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berteriak..

"AHHH AKU BOSAN!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil menggeletakkan PSPnya yang sudah tak berdaya itu (?). yag lain pun hanya mendiamkan kyuhyun menganggap bahwa dia tak ada .

"Oh ya seminggu kedepan kita kan libur. Bagaimana kalau kita menginap di villa Siwon?" ajak Kyuhyun dengan penuh semangat 49. yang lain masih menghiraukan Kyuhyun, kyuhyun yang merasa di hiraukan kembali berseru

"Dan disana kita akan memainkan jelangkung. Eottokhe? Apa kalian setuju?" ajak Kyuhyun lagi.

Hening...

1 detik

.

.

.

.

2 detik

.

.

.

3 detik

.

.

.

4 detik

.

.

.

"MWOOOO?"

TBC

Yakk bagaimana FF ini? Garing ya? Maklum lah masih newbie. Harap komennya...

Gamsa telah membaca...


	2. Chapter 2

**Jelangkung Barbie (chapter 2)**

**cast : Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Sungmin (yeoja)**

**EunHyuk (yeoja)**

**Siwon (namja)**

**Donghae (namja)**

**Kibum (yeoja)**

**Ryeowook (yeoja )**

**Yesung (namja)**

**dan temukan cast lainnya di cerita ini**

**pairing : kyumin, haehyuk, sibum, yewook**

**genre : horor, humor, adventure**

**rated : T nyenggol M**

**Warning! : Genderswitch, newbie, abal, garing, OOC, typo(s)**

**Chap sebelumnya….**

"**Oh ya… seminggu ke depan kita kan libur, bagai****mana**** kalau kita menginap di villa Siwon?" ajak Kyuhyun dengan semangat yang lain masi****h**** tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa tak dihiraukan kembali bertanya. "Dan disana kita akan bermain jelangkung. Bagaimana kalian setuju?" ajak Kyuhyun lagi.**

**Hening…**

**1 detik**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2 detik**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3 detik**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4 detik**

"**MWOOO!" Teriak HaeHyuk, Yewook, da Sungmin.**

**Start Chap 2**

"**Apa kau sudah gila, Kyu? Kau kan tau apa akibat dari bermain jelangkung, eoh!" seru Donghae sambil menjitak kepala Kyuhyun.**

**PLETAKK**

"**Aissh, appo. Ne, ne aku tau kok akibatnya tenang saja." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.**

"**Apanya yang tenang saja? Bisa-bisa kita terus digentayangi oleh hantu-hantu yang tidak cantik dan sexy, bisa juga kita akan mati, pabbo!" bantah Yesung yang disambut dengan lirikan tajam oleh Ryeowook.**

"**Ayolah permainan itu tidak terlalu buruk kok. Kalau kita bias pecahkan masalahnya pasti selesai kok. Ayolah kita coba sekali saja." Rayu Kyuhyun sambil sedikit merengek.**

"**Aku setuju dengan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana kalau kita coba saja?" ujar EunHyuk yang langsung dihadiahi deathglare oleh Yesung, Sungmin, dan Donghae. EunHyuk yang melihatnya hanya nyengir ala monyet kehabisan pisang.**

"**Ya! Apa ada yang setuju denganku lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan semangat. Donghae pun dengan sangat terpaksa setuju karena tidak mau kekasihnya itu kenapa-kenapa.**

"**Aissh.. yasudahlah aku setuju aku tidak mau EunHyuk My Honey, Bunny, Sweety kenapa-kenapa disana." Gerutu Donghae.**

"**Aku juga setuju, tapi by the way anyway busway, jelangkung itu apa sih?" Tanya Ryeowook.**

"**Aissh masa jelangkung saja tidak tau sih. Jelangkung itu loh kolor ijo ganapak makanin kutang janda, masa gatau sih." Ujar Donghae asal.**

"**Kau ini ikan asin sama saja pabbonya. Sudah nanti aku jelaskan cara bermainnya. Nanti aku akan memberitahu pada Sibum. Kau-kau kepala besar harus ikut dan my bunny Min pasti ikut." Ucap Kyuhyun memaksa.**

**SKIP TIME**

**School finished….**

**TUK… TUK…**

**TUK… TUK…**

**TUK… CIIITT…**

"**Eh lali ( : lupa) aku, Siwon nae dongsaeng terkyeopta sekecamatan walaupun sebenarnya aku yang lebih tampan. Boleh tidak kita menginap di villamu selama seminggu ke depan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.**

"**Hah? Mau apa?" jawab Siwon kaget.**

"**Kita hanya ingin bersenang-senang mengisi liburan saja kok." Bohong Kyu memasang tampang aegyo yang tetap saja evil.**

"**Bohong! Dia ingin bermain kuda lumping #eh jelangkung disana Wonnie" Teriak Yesung tepat di depan wajah Siwon yang membuat wajah Siwon penuh dengan air liurnya.**

"**Hah aku lupa membawa pay****u****ng tadi.." ucap Siwon sambil membersihkan air liur di wajahnya.**

"**Jadi bagaimana dongsaeng manis?" rayu Kyuhyun lagi.**

"**Jangan… jangan nak… jangan… woy… jangan masbro… kalian boleh-boleh saja menginap di villaku. Tapi jangan bermain jelangkung, musyrik itu." Siwon mulai ceramah ala Aa Gym.**

"**Yeye aku menang kau orang kalah." Joget Kyuhyun ala Upil Ipil.**

"**S****e****nang kau senang Kyuhyun-ah. Dasar evil! Awas saja kalau kau sampai jadi bermain jelangkung!" kesal Yesung sambil goyang patah-patah yang disambut oleh Kyuhyun dengan goyang itik(?) *abaikan**

"**Hei lihat! Ada sempak terbang!" ujar Donghae menunjuk ke langit. Kyuhyun pun langsung mengarahkan matanya pada langit yang ditunjuk oleh Donghae. Sementara itu Donghae, EunHyuk, Yewook, dan Sibum lari meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Hanya tersisa Sungmin yang menemani Kyuhyun dengan sabarnya dan tersenyum manis.**

"**yah aku di tinggal ini memang pabbo .. pabbo! "keluh kyuhyun sambil memeluk sungmin.**

" **Aniyo , sama sekali tidak pabbo , kau sangat sangking pintarnya kau menjadi pabbo. Hahahaha.. " ucap sungmin dengan sedikit meledek.**

" **YA! Kau sama saja min .. " renggut kyuhyun sambil menunjukan wajah aegyo gagalnya .**

" **jangan pasang wajah seperti itu kyu , kaus angat tidak cocok ber , kajja kita pulang "Kata sungmin sambil pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih memasang wajah aegyo gagalnya.**

" **YA ! MIN TUNGGU AKU !"**

**SKIPP TIME**

**Kyuhyuh P.O.V **

**Hah .. aku lelah sekali . Tapi masih banyak yang belum terpenuhi bagaimana ini? Ta ada yang mau membantuku mempersiapkan penginapannya.**

"**Kyu , sudahlah nanti saja lagipula kita pergi masih ada 2 hari lagi " kata sungmins ambil duduk ditemoat tidurku .Aku dan sungmin sedang berada di rumahku tepatnya di kamar sedang menyiapkan persiapan untuk bermain jelangkung di villa punya siwon. Teman-temanku tak ada yang mau membantuku menyiapkan untuk bermain menyerahkan semuanya amcam apa mereka semua.**

"**Gwaenchana , bagus di siapkan dari sekarang. " jawabku sambil duduk di sebelah sungmin.**

"**tapi kau tidak salah membawa semuanya sebanyak ini ?" Heran sungmin sambil melihat 2 koper besar di hadapannya.**

"**Tidak terjadi sesuatu disana kita sudah ada persiapan." Jawabku .Sungmin tersenyum kecut , mungkin dia terlalu banyak menaruh cuka di senyumnya.**

**Beberapa saat kemudian ...**

"**Ming ... " panggilku dengan nada menggoda**

" **wae?"**

"**mmm... aku aku aku ..."**

" **kau kenapa ?"**

"**aku lelah ming.."**

"**Ah kau lelah ? kau ingin ku pijat ?"**

"**ehm ani.. " Kataku sambil merengek**

"**lalau kau mau apa ?"**

"**aku ingin ppopo..." Kataku merengek lagi sambil meraih tangannya.**

"**MWOO ?" Teriak Sungmin ' err dia itu apa telinganya sudah bolot ? Apa jangan-jangan dia saudaranya pak bolot ? Ohh Noo ' batiku menebak-nebak dengan cap cip cup kedebug busuk uaya nimpuk jatuh duduk ...**

"**kau telalu berlebihan ming , Ayolah ming aku butuh hiburan "**

"**Aiishh... tapi... " belum sempat sungminku meneruskan pembicaraannya aku langsung menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku. "Ku mohon..."**

**Ku lepaskan pelukanku lihat sungmin menganggukka kepalanya sambil langsung menarik tengkuknya.**

**Ku lahap bibir ku jilat bibir bawahnya yang begitu..err dilanjutkan dengan bibir atasnya ku hisap , ku lumat sambil menjilatinya juga.**

" **emmh .. ahh " desah sungmind i sela-sela ciuman dan sungmin saling menghisap bibir satu sama lama kemudian sungmin mulai membuka tak menyia-menyiakan kesempatan langsung menggerayangi setiap bagisan mulutnya , aku absen satu-persatu deretan gigi putihnya tersebut, ku jilati gigi kelincinya menghisap-hisap salivanya , menggigit-gigit kecil lidah dan bibirnya.**

"**Ahhh.. kyunnihhh.."**

**Lidah kami saling menyatu melakukan French mendorong tubuh sungmin ketemoat aku berada di atas tubuhnya.**

"**Kyunnie..kenapa kau membuka celanamu?"Aku langsung menatapnya dengan evil smirk.**

"**chagiyaa..aku ingin memilikimu hari ini! " kataku tak memperdulikan perkataanya, aku langsung membuka kaos pinknya , dia menahan-nahan tanganku.**

"**Andwae kyunnie ! andwae ! Aku tidak mau sekarang dan jangan disini "Sungmin terus meronta-ronta supaya tidak membuka pakaiannya dan berusaha terus-menerus membuka bajunya dan akhirnya terlepas juga kini tereksposlah bra pandangi denga tatapan seolah-olah ingin memakannya.**

" **Yaa ! Kyunnie..." rengeknya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada bermaksud untuk menutupi yang memerah semakin membuat libidoku naik,Aku mengarahkan wajahku ke aras dada sungmin seolah seolah ingin aku ingin melahapnya , sungmin langsung menhindar , mengambil bajunya dan lari ke kamar mandi.**

"**Hei,, hei ! Kau mau kemana ? Akhh Gagal lagi" Aku berdecak kesal lalu aku langsung melanjuti merapikan barang-barangku setelah memakai celana.**

"**Kyu.. minn ! Ayo kita makan du.. loh? Ini apa ?"**

**TBC**

**Akhirnya selesai juga(?).Mian ne kalau tidak hot adegan ciumanya . maklum masih newbie. Mian juga kalau banyak typo soalnya nggak di edit lagi.**

**Oh ya disini siwon dan kibum adik kelasnya Kyumin , eunhae dan yewook .Sedangnya kyumin, Haehyuk dan yewook itu sekelas.**

**Diharapkan reviewnya ne ? jangan jadi sider kkk~**


End file.
